digifanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Malevomon
Malevomon is an Undead Digimon whose Japanese name is a combination of the words "Grand" + "Skull", his international name stems from the English word "Malevolent", meaning to having or showing a wish to do evil unto others. Having been entitled as "The Magistrate Eldritch", it transcended into this aristocratic monster when dark energies of alien origin seeped into the body of a dying Myostismon, becoming an enigmatic threat holding a cane fondly called as "Casting Crows". Maintaining a solid persona with a malignant atmosphere surrounding him, that reveals its cunning dedication with manipulative and heartless intent. he'll not hesitate to reduce his enemies into ashes if he feels like it. It's one of the few select Digimon capable of having a power called a Stand. In JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown, he serves as a major antagonist for the Digimon side. Design Malevomon is a humanoid Digimon resembling that of a mechanical skeleton. It dons a Victorian-inspired set of clothes complete with a noticeable ruffled shirt underneath a vest. Across the regions of the shoulders are padded with a pair of feathered pauldrons. The vest it wears boasts a strong emphasis of Victorian scrollwork illuminating an ominous glow of dark green. On the back of its coat marks the insignia of a raven spreading its wings detailed in a slick color of silver. The slacks it wears are under the protection of armor having the same scrollwork as the vest, albeit they don't glow and are carved in a distinctive matte black color. It wears steel-tipped spats perpetually enflamed by its natural affinity with dark-green fire. No matter where he goes, he's always accompanied by three ravens that will strike his enemy with a simple gesture. When evading a potentially devastating attack, he scatters himself into a flock of ravens before relocating to a safe location. Role in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown Malevomon, under the codename of "Omicron", is one of the Digimon chosen then pierced by the Arrow, subsequently obtaining his Stand in the process, which he named it Avenged Sevenfold. After claiming an Arrow brought into the Digital World as means to fight back the Butcher, Omicron sees the instrument as an opportunity to create a batch of Digimon Stand users for him to command while adhering to the original goal of hunting down the man responsible for the massacres happening throughout the Digital World. Months after the demise of Charlie Coverdale, Omicron discards his initial plan and plots to expand his syndicate's influence after his attack at villages in the swamps of the Cosmic Domain, starting the events of the second half of the series. Attacks * Ravenous Onslaught: Beckons all three of his precious ravens to swoop through his enemies in an aura of darkness. * Malefic Projection: Fires a dark violet blast of condensed negative energy that leaves a wide radius of destruction upon impact. * Vanity's Spiral: Slams the ground with the base of his cane to release a shockwave of pure negativity that bounces all incoming attacks, as well as send enemies away. * Ominous Ballad of the Crows: Sheathes his cane in an aura of dark-green flames, followed by assailing the enemy a fluid chain of strikes ending in a wave of an all-consuming pillar of green flames shaped like a skull. * Bonecrusher: Summons two skeletal hands from the depths to swipe away enemies or to provide protection against attacks. * Counting Crows: Swarms any enemies within sight by a merciless storm of black birds approaching at breakneck speeds. *Dark Revival: Hits his cane on the ground to revive any killed Digimon into hate-fueled, corrupted versions of their former selves. * Space Ripping Stinger Eyes: Launches highly pressurized green energy from his eyes at vast distances. Has the intensity to split the sky apart if left unfocused. Trivia * Image belongs to this wonderful artist. Category:Crossover Category:Mega Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Villains